Kaiden Odinson
"Before I end this fight, I want you to know one thing... I can't feel any of this!" ~Kaiden Odinson Kaiden is a son of Baldur, the Norse God of light, purity, and the summer sun, but ironically is a rogue demigod setting out to kill others of his kind, driven by a need to feel again. He is nineteen years old. He is an antagonist of the "Symphony of Hel" ''fanon series, and opposes his relatives Blitzkrieg Odinson and Terrance Laufeyson. (Article Under Construction.) Appearance Kaiden is a tall, handsome, light-skinned young man with curly, light brown hair of short length and sideburns. He has low-set eyebrows above his green eyes and a slightly round nose. He has a thin face of which its looks have gotten him admiration from others, that is, if they do not realize his true nature. He shaves and does not have facial hair. He has a well-fit and good-looking body frame with firm muscles, and tattoos of Norse runes here and there. Personality Kaiden was once a kind and emotionally stable boy, but he ended up becoming extremely cruel, ruthless, and a sadistic monster after his hereditary powers awakened. The invulnerability he got from his father Baldur soon took its toll on his sanity and turned him into the emotionally unstable demigod he is now. According to Modi, Kaiden hasn't "seen straight in years". He gets easily excited and loves to start fights with powerful demigods or deities he believes could make him feel anything. Underneath his sadistic behavior, Kaiden is an extremely miserable young man. He laments that he can no longer taste food or drinks, experience bodily pleasures, or even pain and joy, and angrily admitted that he would rather die than never feel again. Even after become a maddened psychopath without a sense of life, his sense of honor still remains, as he was supposedly willing to leave Blitzkrieg alone without a fight had the Thor demigod given him the information he wanted. That also implies that he is willing to show mercy. Despite this, Kaiden did not have any reservations about taking hostages, using surprise attacks and threatening innocents during his battles with Blitz and Terrance. However, when push comes to shove, and with enough convincing, he has shown enough reasonability to side with Terrance and Blitz when a threat larger than he is shows up, though he mostly is fuelled by his own needs to feel again. It is hinted that he does care for Blitz and Terrance as he considers them "family", although his frequent attacks on them show that he has an odd definition of it. Biography The entire past of Kaiden Odinson is an enigma, but it is generally believed that he had a good life, with a caring mother, a friendly neighborhood to live in Norway, and friends that loved him. However, towards his adolescent years, his demigod abilities and immortality manifested for the first time, rendering Kaiden unable to physically feel anything at all. Distraught, he had tried everything to gain back the feelings he once had; taste, pleasure, pain, warmth, or cool. This went on for years, his mental state slowly deteriorating in his desperateness to gain back what he lost so long ago. With his mind a mess, and his despair turning into anger, he blamed his mother for knowing the whole time and not doing anything to help. After killing her, he traveled to the Norwegian countryside, where he met Magni and Modi, the older sons of Thor. After a brief battle that ended in a stalemate, they told Kaiden about the gods and their children, which caught Kaiden's interest. They persuaded him to find Blitzkrieg Odinson, their younger brother, in Camp Half-Blood, with promise that the All-Father Odin can return his ability to feel. Demigod Powers '"Solar Release":' During the summer time, Kaiden can unleash all the solar light and heat he absorbed and stored into his skin during days he has not used this ability. The release is accompanied by an incredible wave of light and heat, capable of illuminating the night sky, causing onlookers to mistake it for the Sun itself. Any who are caught in the blast are burned with the magnitude depending on how much sunshine Kaiden absorbed into himself before. At close range, the temperatures of this attack can harm sea gods. '''Absolute Immortality:' Kaiden cannot be killed by conventional means, and appears not to age. He even has an immunity to mystical metals, which normally kills or harms demigods and gods, and his body quickly heals itself in seconds from any injury he receives. He can only be harmed by mistletoe. Superhuman Strength:' '''Kaiden is a very strong demigod, able to knock out Terrance Laufeyson with one punch, and appears to easily kill giants and cyclops with his bare hands. His resistance to strain and discomfort pushes his body's physical power to its limits, able to stand on almost-equal ground with Blitzkrieg Odinson. His strength increases throughout the morning and afternoon while the Sun rises, reaching its peak at high noon, to where he has been strong enough to completely collapse and flatten the city of Portland in one punch to "create some space." '"Sunshine":' An ability unique to children of Baldur and Freyr (or Helios), Kaiden's power continues to rise according to the sunrise until it reaches its peak during the absolute middle of the day, at high noon. However, being a son of Baldur, who is a son of Odin in turn, Kaiden in his high noon state is stronger than the children of Helios, who is a minor god. As such, he has proven capable of trading blows with both Thunder Blood Blitz and Terrance at once during that one minute. '''Superhuman Durability:' Kaiden's skin, muscle, and bone tissue are much tougher than that of a normal human's, and is still remarkably durable even without his invulnerability. He has quickly recovered from attacks of both Magni and Modi, Blitz, and Terrance. Superhuman Stamina: Kaiden is absolutely relentless, his inability to feel with addition with his natural demigod stamina grants him the inability to tire out and can keep moving and fighting at optimal efficiency under any circumstance. This has allowed him to track demigods without rest and keep fighting effortlessly while exhaustion begins to overtake his opponents. Superhuman Speed: Kaiden, perhaps due to his power over light, can move at extremely high speeds; much faster than Blitz and Terrance. He uses this to effect in combat, darting around enemies before striking them and landing a withering barrage of blows upon them practically instantaneously. This ability also translates into Kaiden inflicting incredible damage, for the tremendous speed combined with his hardened physique and strength generates formidable kinetic impact. Superhuman Agility: Kaiden's agility, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior in battle. He moves with incredible grace and speed. When hit into midair, or otherwise caught off-balance, he could easily maneuver his body back into control like an acrobat. Pain Resistance: Kaiden is incapable of feeling pain of any kind, allowing him to think clearly and continue to move perfectly well despite grievous injury. His body ignores physical trauma and generally functions in situations where pain would disable a normal person. Photokinesis: Kaiden can control light which is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye and is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons. He can generate, bend, shift, focus, scatter and/or generally manipulate light to various degrees and effects. Heliokinesis: Kaiden can utilize the powers of the sun itself, from its temperature to even its nuclear radiation. Asgardian Prowess: Being part-Aesir, he is stronger and faster in Asgard than he is anywhere else. Minor Pyrokinesis: Flames and embers dance around Kaiden as he uses powers from the Sun. He is naturally immune to flame even without his immortality. ADHD: Labeled as suffering from ADHD, it is actually a sign of Kaiden's heightened senses and natural aptitude for battle. ADHD also gives him greater battlefield reflexes and the ability to see where his opponents will strike due to the tensing of their muscles. Weaknesses Mistletoe: The only thing in all the pantheons that can harm or kill Kaiden, weapons made from this plant can temporarily halt Kaiden's fast healing and immortality. Recklessness: The fact that he is absolutely immortal and cannot die leads to Kaiden allowing his opponents to attack him, believing that he will not be affected in any way. Signature Weapon and Fighting Styles Kaiden has no notable weapon to make note of other than his bare hands. Kaiden has a very reckless, wide open fighting style, though this is due to the fact that he knows he cannot be permanently put down, and he will always recover from any threat, physical or magical. He mostly is proficient in street fighting, but does have knowledge on boxing and lua. Lua is a dangerous martial art from the Pacific that utilizes over 300 techniques to cripple opponents, dislocate joints and break bones without the use of weaponry. Skills Trivia Category:Norse Demigods Category:Male Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Antagonists Category:Powerful Category:Demigod Category:Alive Category:German Category:Danish Category:Swedish Category:Norwegian Category:Immortals Category:Asexual Characters